Pieter Stenman
Pieter Stenman (14 December 1922 - 20 December 1998) was a Brunanter Prime Minister in the 1970s and a longtime member of Congress. He was a member of the Christian Democratic Union from 1949 until his death, and leader from 1962 to 1979. As Prime Minister, Stenman faced an era of Barzona Libre violence and Soviet spying in Brunant. Biography Stenman was born in Grijzestad. His father made his living selling books and was fairly successful. 1973 campaign Stenman went for a campaign against the spending and taxation of Henry Warson's government, and promised less taxation, more efficiency, and greater financial security in the government. The CDU's campaign featured his image and the text "A CLEAR CHOICE/C.D.U.", a simple and effective slogan. As Prime Minister The CDU was able to take a majority of the popular votes and held a majority in congress, this being the last such occurrence in Brunant's history. Stenman's government did reduce spending and balanced the budget by 1976, but many people became unhappy knowing a lot of public services were not going to be continued. Discontentment with the realities of the policies saw his lose support in polls, though his ability to add more funds to the government without added taxation did work in his favor. Stenman, first through his Internal Affairs Minister, Wouter Ritter, and then on his own led a significant push against Barzona Libre, deploying the National Police, Royal Guard and other resources to bolster security in the cities and actively engage BL members. Ritter's assassination on 23 July dealt a blow to his government and to Brunant. Stenman was often in good terms with the King, Marten II, and the two were reportedly close, as Stenman was invited to hunt with the king and dine with his family on numerous occasions. On the international stage, Stenman was not as prepared in foreign affairs. The Royal Guard's handling of the K-126 submarine incident and his unwillingness to believe or investigate reports of Soviets spies in Brunant and his government pictured him as unable to be a true leader. Stenman was much more committed to integration to the European Communities, and worked closely with politicians from Great Britain, Germany and in particular France. Most details were agreed to by November 1976, ready to be put to a vote before congress. With the support of 72 congresspeople, likelyhood for its passage was high but on 1 April 1977 51.5% of Brunanters voted against the proposal. He then prepared for elections, and despite dropping support was looking likely to continue as Prime Minister, though in a coalition government. In order to placate his more right-wing party members, he authorized the Royal Guard to arrest a suspected spy. Eventually, he was revealed to be a Greek soldier; though involved in drugs the fallout did not help him out. He authorized the capture of Barzona Libre leader Sebastian Encines, though this only happened after he was replaced as Prime Minister. The Ambroos Station bombing, the deadliest attack by BL at the time, took place on 16 April 1977. For Stenman, the attack lost him some political support leading up to elections that year; though the attack was out of his control and he had police deployed in the city, many felt he did not enough to prevent him. His enemies in congress were able to use it against him, and Stenman was unable to truly distance himself from the fallout of the attack. The CDU was able to come out the party in front, but he was not supported by the Centre Democrats, which resulted in a Social Democratic Party-led coalition. Johanna Elteman succeeded him as Prime Minister. Category:Dead people Category:1922 births Category:Prime Ministers Category:Politicians Category:Christian Democratic Union Category:Collegio Champagnat alumni Category:Congresspeople